This application is a request for support of the July 2001 meeting on Information Processing in Medical Imaging (IPMI'01) to be held on the campus of the University of California, Davis. During 16 previous meetings, this biennial workshop-style conference has traditionally concentrated on the latest advancements in the acquisition, processing, analysis, display, and perception of medical images. At the 2001 meeting, we intend to continue this tradition while encouraging contributions from young investigators, specifically advanced graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, and junior faculty. The emphasis is on applied mathematical techniques in computer vision, microimaging techniques, and information technology. Advances reported at this meeting are especially important in the study of neurological disorders, cardiovascular disease and cancer, although applications in the area of functional genomics, orthopedics and soft tissue biomechanics are also represented. The conference attracts researchers from a broad range of disciplines, particularly computer scientists, neuroscientists, electrical engineers, cardiologists, mathematicians, oncologists, and physicists. All share an interest in improving the quality of health care through the extraction and presentation of diagnostic information from medical image data. Approximately 130 individuals will be invited to attend; there will be approximately 25-30 speakers and 25-30 poster presentations. Papers are accepted based on peer review by a 25 member scientific committee of 15-20 page manuscripts. Selected papers will be published in proceedings that will be available at the conference.